Firefly
by Aeris9919
Summary: Kagome and Inu yasha confess their feelings for one another on the night of the new moon. I suck at summaries so just read. Please Review!!!


Cat: Hey! Cat here and my partner in crime, Soupy-chan! My first Inu yasha fanfic! Please be kind while reviewing. And sorry but I don't do lemons, you'll just have to use your imaginations. Now what am I forgetting?  
  
Soupy: You forgot the disclaimer. Honestly Cat, you're a disgrace.  
  
Cat: Thanks Soupy-chan! I DON'T OWN INU YASHA! Trust me, if I did, I'd be a lot happier than I am right now. I also don't own the song "Firefly" by the A*teens. So please, no one sue me! Take it away Soupy!!!  
  
Soupy: Why do I put up with this? And now on with the show.  
  
",,,," = talking '..' = music lyrics  
  
Firefly  
  
By; Aeris9919  
  
Kagome watched forlornly as the sun slowly set, turning the horizon brilliant shades of pink, purple, and gold. The fireflies had already started appearing, ready to light up the nighttime. She cast her eyes to sky above, searching for the moon she knew she wasn't going to find. Kagome hated the night of the new moon. It meant Inuyasha was in even worse a mood than he normally was. Though sometimes, Kagome did not understand why. 'You think he would like being normal for once,' she thought bitterly to herself. But as soon as the thought had entered Kagome's head, she had regretted it. Kagome had actually started to get closer and closer to Inuyasha, stubborn attitude and all. "It's almost as if I lo." Kagome couldn't even bring herself to say the words aloud. But in heart she knew they were true. She was in love with Inuyasha. Kagome blew out a sigh and started heading back to the village where Kaeda was giving the others a safe place to stay for the night.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed, spotting the young girl walking towards the hut they were bunking in for the night. The fox-demon bounded up to Kagome and walked back to the hut next to Kagome's side. "Where have you been, wench?" Inu yasha spit out at Kagome. He sat on the edge of the windowsill, waiting for the sun to completely set, his tetsusaiga folded between his arms. "Why do you care?" Kagome replied heatedly. "Hmpf. I have a right to know where you've been!" Inu yasha stated arrogantly. "Yeah, Wouldn't want to lose your shard detector," Kagome commented under her breath. Inu yasha let out a growl. "If you think that's all care about why don't you just go!" Inu yasha turned away from the others, watching the sun disappear completely behind the horizon. Kagome held back a sob. "Fine then." And with that Kagome left the hut, starting at walk and gradually turning into a full-fledged sprint. "Good job demon," Sango commented watching Kagome's retreating back. "I'll go get her," Miroku stood, but a now human Inu yasha was already half way out the door. "I'll get her." He left the three others stunned and speechless, wondering what had just happened.  
  
'When I said go, I never meant away You ought to know the freaky games we play'  
  
Kagome made it all the way to the God tree before collapsing at its base and finally letting the tears flow. Stupid Inu yasha. Couldn't he see how she felt? God, why couldn't she just tell him? But of course he would never return Kagome's feelings. As much as she hated to admit it, it was obvious that Inu yasha was still in love with Kikyo. So, Kagome sat on the ground, watching the fireflies go by and crying away her broken heart.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Inu yasha cursed again. She had to run off, didn't she? "I can't even smell her like this," Inu yasha stated, feeling disgusted with himself. He hated being in human form. It made him feel so weak. How could he protect Kagome properly as a human? But then again he couldn't protect her properly as a full demon either. Inu yasha pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't have time to think about that. He had to find Kagome. "Guess I'll have to do this the human way," Inu yasha muttered annoyingly.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome where are you!? Kagome!"  
  
'Could you forgive and learn how to forget  
  
Hear me as I'm calling out your name'  
  
Kagome watched the fireflies drift by. Her tears had long since stopped and now all she wanted to do was sleep. But no way was she going back to the hut. No way could she face Inu yasha now, no matter how lonely she felt with out him. And it couldn't be truer. Whenever she was away from Inu yasha, especially when she was back in her own time, Kagome felt nothing but complete and utter loneliness. "I wonder if Inu yasha ever feels like this?" Kagome asked the fireflies. They gave no reply as they floated past her.  
  
'Firefly come back to me  
  
Make the night as bright as day I'll be looking out for you Tell me that you're lonely too'  
  
Inu yasha's calls went unanswered. Finally, as if something were pulling him towards her, he spotted Kagome huddled under the God tree. He could see the tear streaks on her cheeks and felt his heart tear in two. Did he really cause that look of pain on her face? "I really am a worthless hanyou." Inu yasha muttered under his breath. He looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. "I wonder if Inu yasha ever feels like this?" Her soft voice barely reached Inu yasha's human ears. He cursed the wretched human body, but didn't take his eyes off of Kagome out of fear she might disappear. He took a step towards her, reluctant to go any further.  
  
'Firefly come lead me on  
  
Follow you into the sun That's the way it ought to be Firefly come back to me'  
  
He was near. Kagome could always tell when Inu yasha was around her. It was like a sixth sense only she possessed. She felt him sit down next to her. She waited for the "stupid girls" and "wenches" to come raining down. But it remained silent. Kagome could hear Inu yasha's breath come out in a low sigh, as if he was tired. She looked up at him. His black hair was blocking his face from view, hiding any emotions his eyes may have been holding. After a few minutes, Inu yasha broke the silence. "Why didn't you go back through the well?" It was an obvious question and yet Kagome couldn't find an answer for it. In fact, going back through the well hadn't even crossed her mind. "I. I don't know," she mumbled, turning her eyes to the ground.  
  
'You and me We shared a mystery'  
  
"How'd you find me?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence yet again. She had been wondering how Inu yasha could find her without his hanyou abilities. "I don't know. I guess I just followed my heart," he confessed tilting his head up towards the sky. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Did he mean that the way I think he meant it? A piece of red cloth was pressed into Kagome's hands. "Wipe your eyes," the hanyou ordered quietly. Kagome quietly accepted the cloth and wiped any trace of tears that had been left on her face. She then looked over to Inu yasha, wondering how to word her next question. "Why did you come looking for me?" Inu yasha bit his lower lip. He knew that this question was coming. Looks like he had no choice but to tell he now. But how could he explain it? "You and I are close, aren't we Kagome?" The half-demon cast a sideways look at the girl next to him. "I thought we were," she replied sadly, her eyes still towards the ground.  
  
'We were so close Like honey to the bee'  
  
"But," Kagome went on, "maybe it's not meant to be." "What's not meant to be? Our friendship?" Inu yasha placed his hand under Kagome's chin and pushed it gently up, so they were eye to eye. Fresh tears brimmed her hazel eyes, threatening to spill over. "Please, tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded with her. Kagome pulled away, standing and backing a few feet away from the hanyou. "I can't tell you what's wrong! Don't you get it? You couldn't understand! You'd never understand!" She collapsed to her knees, the tears flowing, the piece of red cloth still clamped tightly in her hand. He carefully approached Kagome's shaking form. "Maybe I could, if you'd help me."  
  
And if you tell me how to make you understand I'm minor in a major kinda way  
  
Inu yasha kneeled next to Kagome and did the only thing he could think to comfort the forlorn girl; he hugged her, cradling her to his chest like a child. His fingers traced circles on her back, helping to calm her sobs. Inu yasha could feel her tears soaking his yukata, but he paid no mind. He simply let her cry out her pain and frustrations. By the time she had calmed down completely the last of the fireflies had gone, leaving only the stars the to brighten the night.  
  
'Firefly come back to me  
  
Make the night as bright as day I'll be looking out for you Tell me that you're lonely too'  
  
"Inu yasha?" "Yes Kagome?" She had her head tilted up so she could see his face clearly. "Why did you come looking for me?" Kagome asked again, but it was asked differently; almost as if she already knew the answer. "Because. I need you Kagome," Inu yasha explained. He could see the doubt wash over her face and he realized how badly that answer sounded. "And I don't mean for the shards either." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "So, please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded again. "Inu yasha, I don't know how you feel but I definitely know what I'm feeling." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you." Inu yasha looked at the girl in his arms, at a loss for words. Kagome loved him? A worthless half-breed? Was it even possible? "Kagome, I . I love you too," Inu yasha confessed, his heart swelling to it's fullest. A smile brighter than any firefly spread across Kagome's face. She threw her arms around his neck burying her head into his hair.  
  
'Firefly come lead me on  
  
Follow you into the sun That's the way it ought to be Firefly come back to me'  
  
Kagome pulled back looking Inu yasha in the eyes. Suddenly he leaned in pressing his lips softly against Kagome's. The kiss was sweet and tender, everything she imagined it would be. Inu yasha ran his tongue along her bottom lip requesting entrance. Kagome parted her lips allowing the kiss to go deeper. Soon she was lying down with Inu yasha on top of her, planting butterfly kisses along her jaw line. "We don't have to." Inu yasha whispered in her ear. "No, I want to," Kagome breathed out pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
'Fly firefly Through the sky Come and play with my desires Don't be long Don't ask why I can't wait another night'  
  
Kisses, "I love yous", and murmurs of reassurance were thrown back and forth. The two lovers held onto one another as if it were they're last night together. And together under the stars they lost themselves in their passion and love.  
  
'Fly firefly Through the sky Wait another night Don't be long Fire. fire.firefly'  
  
The couple rested in each other's arms on top of Inu yasha's yukata, gazing up at the stars. Kagome rested her head against Inu yasha's chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. "What are you thinking?" She questioned. "About how much I love you," he answered simply. Kagome blushed, still not used to such flattery from the half-demon. "I love you too Inu yasha," Kagome felt her eyelids being pulled shut. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. Inu yasha let out a low chuckle. "Go to sleep firefly. I'll watch over you." Kagome blushed at his newfound pet name for her but found she was too tired to wonder how he came about it. "Good night love," she murmured, letting sleep overcome her. "Good night," Inu yasha replied, not quite ready to go to sleep. He was too busy wondering how he had gotten so lucky as to be falling asleep with the girl he loved. No, he couldn't sleep now. He wanted this night to last forever.  
  
'Firefly come back to me  
  
Make the night as bright as day I'll be looking out for you Tell me that you're lonely too  
  
Firefly come lead me on  
  
Follow you into the sun That's the way it ought to be Firefly come back to me' 


End file.
